mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Life
Good Life by OneRepublic is a song featured in 4x22, the twenty-second episode of Season Four. It is sung by Andrew, Billie, Damien, Edie, Emelia, Gabbie, Kitty, Jake, John, Ryan and Tina Lyrics Edie: Woke up in London yesterday Found myself in the city near Piccadilly Don't really know how I got here I got some pictures on my phone Gabbie: New names and numbers that I don't know Address to places like Abbey Road Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want We're young enough to say Damien (with Jake): Oh this has gotta be the good life (Andrew: Oh) This has gotta be the (good life) This could really be a good life, good life John with Jake (Damien): Say oh, got this feeling that you (can't fight) (Andrew: Oh) Like this city is on (fire tonight) John and Jake with Ryan: This could really be a good life A good, good life Ryan and Emelia: To my friends in New York, I say hello My friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so Paris to China to Colorado Billie and Andrew: Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out Sometimes there's something that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell me What there is to complain about Kitty and Tina: When you're happy like a fool Let it take you over When everything is out You gotta take it in Edie, Jake, and John (with Gabbie): Oh this has gotta be the (good life) (Andrew: Oh) This has gotta be the (good life) This could really be a (good life, good life) Billie, Emelia, Ryan (with Tina): Say oh, got this feeling that you (can't fight) (Andrew: Oh) Like this city is on (fire tonight) This could really be a (good life) A good, good life (Andrew: Oh yeah) Andrew: Open life Hey yea Oh Good Life Damien (with John): (Hopelessly) I feel like there might be something that I'll miss (Hopelessly) I feel like the window closes oh so quick (Hopelessly) I'm taking a mental picture of you now 'Cause (hopelessly) (The hope is we have) so much to feel good about Damien with John: Oh this has gotta be the good life (Andrew: Oh) This has gotta be the good life This could really be a good life, good life John with Damien: Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight (Andrew: Oh) Like this city is on fire tonight This could really be a good life A good, good life John: Oh yeah Billie: Good, good life Good life Tina: Ooh Ryan: Good Life Jake with Kitty: Listen My friends in New York, I say hello My friends in L.A. they don't know Where I've been for the past few years or so Paris to China to Colorado Edie and Gabbie: Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out Sometimes there's something that don't work now We all got our stories but please tell mee Damien: What there is to complain about